Plants vs. Zombies 2 (Australian version)/Update History
Pre 1.0 Before the release of the game, Power-mints were originally going to be the 0.1 version but was delayed to a future update. Submerge-mint was also going to come but was scrapped, though may be released. 1.0 * The game is released. * The worlds Player's House, Ancient Egypt and Wild West are released. * Premiums Snow Pea, Guerrequila, Torchwood. Imitater and Jalapeno make way into the game. 1.2 * Big Wave Beach is released * Frostbite Caves is released * Fleeting to Australia Part 1 is released * Zengarden is released -Have fun in Zengarden with Marigold and Flower Pot. * Premiums Lotuspot, Ghost Pepper, Chomper, Tornacorn, Fire Peashooter, Match Flower are released. 1.3 * Fleeting to Australia Part 2 is released - Marigold is usable to battle and in Zengarden- * Premium Alarm Arrowhead is released 1.4 * Dark Ages is released * Pirate Seas is released * Steam Ages is released -say hello to Rotten Red, with an official signature for it to be used- * Lost City Part 1 is released * Far Future Part 1 is released * Premiums Hypno-shroom, Oak Archer, Cryo-shroom, Pyro-shroom, Pineapple Cannon, Power Lily, Rotten Red, Dual Pistol Pinecone, Lava Guava and Far Future are released. 1.5 * Lost City Part 2 is released * Neon Mixtape Tour is released * Premiums Firebloom Queen, Hurrikale, Cattail and Sunflower Singer are released. 1.6 * Jurassic Marsh (called "Jurassic World") is released * Premiums Grapeshot and Gatling Pea are released 1.7 * Far Future Part 2 is released * Premium Last Star is released * Jurassic Marsh gains a new level 1.8 * The Mariana Takeover Part 1 is released * Premium Electric Anemone is released 1.9 * The Mariana Takeover Part 2 is released * Premiums Ocean Star and Clivia are released * Travel Log is added * Leveling was scrapped 2.0.0 As a note, because this is a small update 2.0.0 - 2.0.8 will come out each day after this one. * Pinata Parties are now in, Bowl the Nut, Karroty and Zomplants. 2.0.1 * The release of The Forbidden Temple * The Premiums Split Rock Spray and Diamond-shroom are released 2.0.2 * Umbrella Leaf and Dingo Reed were added as premiums in Fleeting to Australia. * Wet Snapdragon was added as a premium in Mariana Takeover * Release of the first part of Volcanion Island. * Premiums Flower Pot and Water Pot are released. 2.0.3 * Release of the second part of Volcanion Island 2.0.4 * Skull Flower was added as premium in Jurassic Marsh (called "Jurassic World") * A new Zen Garden Bee was released, known as Katzee. * Variation of plants now can antoract over plants. (link="Variations") 2.0.5 * Prehistoric Pineapple was added as a premium in Jurassic Marsh (called "Jurassic World") * Gold Magnet was added as a premium in Neon Mixtape Tour * Hurrikale was moved to Frostbite Caves as a premium * A challenge mode was added, with its own winnable plants * The releases of the Power-mints has come. 2.0.6 * More plants were released to Challenge Plant Off. * Exclusive zombies were put in to the Challenge Plant Off. 2.0.7 * More plants were released to Challenge Plant Off 2.0.8 * More plants were released to Challenge Plant Off. * The release of Modern Day Part 1 has arrived. * Escape Root, Shrinking Violet and Parsnip are now premiums in Modern Day Part 1 2.0.9 2.0.9 * Electrici-tea is now usable. * New seed packets have been released. * Kiwi Beast is an upcoming Premium in Modern Day. * Modern Day plants are released. 2.1 * 3rd and final part if Modern Day is released. 2.2 - 2.9 These updates are upcoming and some content here may be delayed or scrapped Unknown * Premium Carrot will be released * 3 more Pinata parties are to be released 2.6 * Bug fixing 2.7 * Bug fixing 3.0 - 3.9 These updates are upcoming and some content here may be delayed or scrapped. 3.8 * Sky City Part 1 will be released 4.0 - 4.9 These updates are upcoming and some content here may be delayed or scrapped. Unknown * Sky City Part 2 will be released * A newer version of leveling will be released * A better version of rarity will be added (sometime between 4.3 - 4.6) 4.1 * Rarity is removed 5.0 - 5.9 These updates are upcoming and some content here may be delayed or scrapped. * Currently, only 5.0 - 5.3 are confirmed, with the low possibility of 5.4 - 5.9 happening Unknown * The Great Barrier Reef will be released (this may be put to an earlier release date) Unconfirmed content * A world known as Great Britinish may come out, or become a level in Steam Ages. 6.0 + These updates are upcoming and some content here may be delayed or scrapped. * These updates here are unconfirmed and have low possibility of happening